


Happy Birthday to Me (Oneshot)

by yuriutsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Porn, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Don't Try This At Home, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hallucinations, I'm Going to Hell, Insanity, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW Art, Necrophilia, Needles, One Shot, Personality Swap, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Urolagnia, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Wound Fucking, Yandere, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, and that other person who saw this, i'm SO sorry to that one person on discord who saw this and is how scared of me, if anyone actually likes this shit i'm so concerned it's not even funny anymore, wound-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriutsu/pseuds/yuriutsu
Summary: Today is Saihara’s birthday, and Ouma wants to help him celebrate.Little does he know what the future holds for him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pregame Shuichi/Pregame Kokichi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50





	Happy Birthday to Me (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Shuichi!
> 
> Thank you for always making me smile and helping me get through school... you’re so kind and understanding.
> 
> I brought you a couple of things you were eyeing at the Danganronpa store and a new magnifying glass!
> 
> Don’t lose it again, silly! It cost a lot, but you’re worth more than anything in life.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Kokichi Ouma ♡︎

“Ouma-kun... Ouma-kun...” Saihara muttered to himself, anticipating his boyfriend’s arrival. He snapped out of his daze at the sound of a doorbell.

“Coming!” he exclaimed while rushing to the front door in a mad dash like an excited puppy.

“H-hi, Saihara-chan... Thank you for inviting me over!” Ouma smiled at his partner, reaching into a canvas sack to pull out a small bag with a letter on it.

_Happy birthday, Shuichi!_

_Thank you for always making me smile and helping me get through school... you’re so kind and understanding._

_I brought you a couple of things you were eyeing at the Danganronpa store and a new magnifying glass!_

_Don’t lose it again, silly! It cost a lot, but you’re worth more than anything in life._

_Love,_

_Kokichi Ouma ♡︎_

Saihara grinned cheerfully as he read the letter and turned around to kiss Ouma on the cheek. “Thanks for the gift, Ouma-kun!” he spoke gently. The two walked upstairs together and Saihara opened the door to his dimly lit room. In one corner of the room sat a shelf with countless Danganronpa figures while a giant Monokuma plush lay limp on Saihara’s bed. His walls were scattered with various posters, polaroids, and hooks for displaying his vast collection of acrylic keychains.

Ouma entered Saihara’s room and immediately collapsed onto the bed, rolling over to look at his lover’s face. “What should we do now, Saihara-chan? I’ve got some board games in my bag and I brought some candy for you,” asked Ouma as he lay on his back. The faint light trickling in from Saihara’s curtains illuminated his face and Ouma gazed into Saihara’s deep golden eyes, entranced by the gentle shimmer highlighting his rosy cheeks.

“So... what should we do?” Saihara thought to himself. All he wanted was to watch the latest season of Danganronpa with Ouma yet he said nothing in fear of being too pushy and predictable.

“It’s your birthday, so I’d like to make you happy!” Ouma giggled cheerfully. Saihara immediately understood what his lover planned for him and proceeded to nod his head while a shaky grin spread across his lips. “I need to do something really quick. I’ll be in the bathroom, okay?” Ouma grinned as he ran across the hall.

When Ouma was out of sight, Saihara unbuttoned his shirt carefully and walked to his bed, his slender body sank into the queen-sized mattress. “Today’s been wonderful... I’ve never felt this happy in my entire life,” Shuichi muttered to himself. A moment later, Ouma strode into the room with all but a pair of striped boxers.

“A-are you ready, Saihara-chan?” asked Ouma politely. He dragged himself to the bed and collapsed next to his lover, reaching to grab his warm hands and caress them.

“What should we start with, Ouma-kun? Most times you play with my hair for a bit and-“ Shuichi was cut off mid-sentence.

“You choose! It’s your birthday, silly!” giggled Ouma. Shuichi stared off into the distance, deep in thought.

“Maybe... you can touch me here,” Saihara gestured towards his rear. Ouma rubbed his hands together in excitement, reaching for the zipper on Saihara’s jeans and pulling it down to reveal a large bump in his boxers. Saihara sat up and pulled his pants off, sliding his tight black-and-gray underwear off with them. He fell back on the bed and spread his legs as Ouma pushed him down gently. Without saying a word, Ouma slid his index finger into Saihara’s asshole and gripped him by the chest. At the slight motion, his lover’s body jerked sharply as he let out a high-pitched moan. Saliva pooled in his mouth and ran down his chin, wetting the freshly-washed sheets.

“Is this okay, Saihara-chan? Am I doing it right?” asked Ouma, receiving a quick nod from Saihara in response. He pushed his finger further up and twirled it around inside his lover, promptly adding another finger in to wiggle them around quickly. Saihara let out a heavy gasp and whimpered loudly, gripping the sheets as his member rose. Saihara’s dick started to swell, leaving his body in pain as he cried tears of joy. He felt like he was going to explode.

“T-thank you... Ouma-kun... Hnghhh...” he moaned softly. “C-can I... put it in you now? I’m sorry if that sounds strange...”

Ouma giggled as he tore his boxers from his slender hips and lay face down on the bed. “Sure, Saihara-chan. Do whatever you want to me! It’s your birthday, anyway,” he smiled brightly. Saihara sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube Ouma left on the bed, rubbing a small amount on his dick. He raised his member close to Ouma’s rear, touching it slightly and sliding it in between his thighs. “Oh, S-Saihara-chan... I didn’t know you were a t-tease...” stuttered Ouma as he held back a gasp. His lover gripped his back and slowly pushed his dick into Ouma’s ass. Saihara gripped Ouma tightly as he thrust into him with such precision that no one would’ve suspected it was only his second time. He ran his fingers down Ouma’s back and stroked his neck gently, rubbing him like a cat. “A-ahhhh... thank you... Saihara-chan...” moaned Ouma as his member began to twitch and a translucent white liquid spilled from it. He was sweating profusely yet it didn’t bother him a bit. Saihara’s touch was enough to make him wet.

“Ouma-kun... are you okay?” asked Saihara as he brought his supple lips to his partner’s bright red ears and licked them gently.

“I-It feels... so good... S-Saihara-chan... a-ahh... I'm starting to feel a bit t-tired...” Ouma whimpered softly. Saihara slowly pulled himself out of his partner’s body and sat down on the bed, covering Ouma with a blanket. Ouma stood up, shaking with his every step towards the bathroom. He put his clothes on and walked back to the room and spotted Saihara changing. “O-oh... I’ll leave you alone to get dressed,” he said politely- as if looking at his lover’s naked body was sinful- and stepped out of the room to hide behind the wall.

“Ouma-kun... how can you look at me in bed but feel uncomfortable now? You’re so predictable,” chuckled Saihara as he pulled on his shirt. Ouma rushed back as Saihara called to him, and the two sat on Saihara’s pristine wooden floor. A single ray of light touched the ground between them, and the smooth floor glistened as Ouma smiled at his partner.

“Oh! I almost forgot about your birthday gift! Here, take a look!” giggled Ouma happily as Saihara stood up to grab the small gift bag from his desk. He placed the neatly-wrapped items on the floor in front of him, smiling at Ouma in gratitude. Ouma bought Saihara a Kyoko figurine and three keychains of her, as she was his favourite Danganronpa character. He remembered Saihara’s infatuation with detectives and his beloved magnifying glass got lost at a convention, so Ouma bought him another one.

“Thank you for everything, Ouma-kun...” Saihara leaned over to Ouma and hugged him tightly, embracing his warmth and gently burying his head into his lover’s chest. Ouma perked up and reached into his bag to look for the little candies he brought. He pulled out a tiny pink drawstring bag made of tulle and decorated with a cute little ribbon at the top.

“Here, I found these at home and thought of you! I think my dad bought them,” Ouma grinned happily as he handed Saihara five heart-shaped candies. He put all the candies in his mouth at once, the chalky texture drying the surface of his tongue as he looked around for a glass of water. He pointed at his lips and gestured downstairs, his mouth full of sweets. Ouma gave him an understanding nod and continued looking around the room.

With a mouth full of candy, Saihara sprinted down to the kitchen, searching for his cup and downing an entire glass of water as the strangely bitter aftertaste of the candies stung his throat. He placed the cup on the counter and walked to the stairs sluggishly as if his legs were chained to the ground. “I... feel... d-dizzy...” he muttered.

As Saihara stumbled across the kitchen, a faint voice from the other end of the hall whispered his name.

“Hello, Shuichi,” it sang, the ghastly tone far too similar to Ouma’s gentle voice. “You’re going back up there to see your beloved Ouma-kun, right?” Saihara said nothing as he shivered in fear. He looked around the hallway and realized he was alone. “You love Ouma-kun, don’t you? Don’t you want him to stay with you in your very own room forever?” it called out to him. He tiptoed to the kitchen, making as little noise as possible as he broke out in a cold sweat. The cold droplets pierced his skin and he collapsed from exhaustion.

“W-who... who’s there...” he whined. Saihara’s vision grew blurry and patches of colour danced before his teary eyes, staining his surroundings in a cacophony of light. At the moment, he felt like his head was caving in as if something within his skull attempted to break free.

“You love Ouma-kun... right?” the voice echoed in his head again, multiplying itself until the noise covered every inch of his being. Saihara felt as if his mind exploded and scattered his thoughts everywhere but his brain. He stumbled into the kitchen without realizing it and reached for a knife on the counter, losing control of his body. Something was controlling him, causing his mind to feel weak and silenced as the voice penetrated his ears once more. “Show Ouma-kun you truly love him.” Saihara’s body trudged upstairs against his own will. He wanted to scream but his own mind collapsed on him and the last shard of his being faded away like dust in the wind. He held the knife in his hand tightly, gripping the handle and sticking it in his back pocket to hide from Ouma.

“Hey, Saihara-chan! Are you feeling better now?” chirped a cheerful voice. Ouma ran up to Saihara and hugged him tightly. Right as a warm hand touched his shoulder, Saihara shoved the knife into Ouma’s neck.

“I love you... I love you...” he mumbled, his face red with pleasure.

“S-SAIHARA-CHAN! S-STOP! S-“ Saihara’s mumbling interrupted Ouma’s shaky voice as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

“I love you... I love you so much... Say you love me... Ouma-kun... I want to... be with you... forever...” Saihara pulled the knife out of Ouma’s neck and blood gushed out like a leaky faucet. It looked delectable to him- the very thought of drinking Ouma’s blood sent a shiver of joy down Saihara’s spine as the bulge in his pants grew larger by the minute. Saihara stuck his index finger in the wound and wiggled it around, Ouma’s whimpering and heavy sobs sending a rush of excitement through his body.

“H-HELP!” Ouma cried out, clawing at Saihara’s back. It was no use, and Saihara pushed the knife into the back of his head. Ouma felt his eyes burst from his skull as the excruciating pain circulated his entire body. He fell limp to the ground and the knife slipped out of his head, blood pouring onto the ground and staining the beautiful wood floor.

“Oh, Ouma-kun... you look so cute like this. You look... so beautiful...” Saihara moaned as he licked the fresh blood off the knife. Ouma was paralyzed on the ground, his hands twitching as he sank deeper into the void of his mind. He stopped moving and lay still on the ground. “You look... so pretty...” gasped Shuichi, his eyes filled with tears; not of pain or sadness from his lover’s death, but of pleasure. Saihara bent down to pick up Ouma’s dead body and carried it to his bed, stroking the corpse’s blood-soaked hair and kissing Ouma on the forehead. Saihara’s drool dripped onto Ouma’s body and he leaned in to kiss him, stone-cold lips touching Saihara’s burning hot face as he salivated and wiggled his tongue inside Ouma’s mouth. Saihara slid his hand under his dead lover’s shorts and rubbed his dick, moaning in pleasure as he pulled Ouma’s clothes off and sucked on the bloodstains.

Stopping to take a peek at Ouma’s pants, Saihara grinned as he looked at his soaking wet boxers and licked them until he felt a bump at the back of Ouma’s rear. “A little gift for me? How sweet of you, Ouma-kun...” Saihara moaned as he pulled the mushy brown substance out of Ouma’s ass and stuffed it in the corpse’s mouth, licking his hands as he raised his lips to Ouma’s wounds. Lifting up Ouma’s neck, Saihara began sucking the blood as it pooled to the surface of his pale skin. Saihara’s member twitched in excitement and he quickly unzipped his pants to reveal a pulsing erection seeping through his boxers. He pulled off his undergarments and threw them on the floor carelessly as he gripped Ouma’s neck tightly to squeeze out as much blood as he could.

It aroused him.

Saihara lifted the body and turned it on its face, posing its legs to spread open and reveal a soaking wet rear. He moaned loudly at the sight and held his dick in his hand, inching closer to Ouma’s body and thrusting it into him as hard as he could. Never in his entire life had Saihara felt such a rush of serotonin and he craved it. He lusted for the perfect high as he rammed his body into Ouma’s corpse and let out a sigh of pleasure. His dick tightened and an unbearably soothing pain erupted in him, spreading across his crotch and flooding his entire body. Saihara let his cum flood into the corpse and laughed gleefully as he felt a tingle in his lower half. He stopped moving and pulled his dick out of Ouma, rubbing the tip until a transparent yellow fluid gushed out and splattered across Ouma’s back. Saihara stopped himself, turning the corpse over and opening its mouth. He let loose and the rest of the liquid dripped into Ouma’s mouth. Saihara bent down and kissed Ouma, colourful shapes tainting his blurry vision once more. He ignored it and grabbed the bag of candies off the floor and poured the rest of its contents into his mouth, swallowing a few whole. Saihara lowered his face to Ouma’s erection.

Angel lust, as it was called, involves a person killed in an upright position or during sexual intercourse, leaving the corpse with a permanent "corpse boner". Saihara licked the tip of Ouma’s member, the cold flesh warmed by his tongue. He sucked on it until the skin swelled and proceeded to rub his hands on it, cum staining his black shirt. He didn’t care. It belonged to Ouma, and Ouma belonged to him. With a slow and steady hand, Saihara burrowed his knife into Ouma’s right leg, breaking the skin and creating a sizeable hole in the flesh. He chuckled to himself as he stuck his dick in the wound, muscle tissue rubbing against flesh as he thrust with all his might until cum spilled from his phallus and onto Ouma’s leg. Saihara let out a loud moan and licked his lips as he trembled in excitement and accidentally dropped his knife on the ground, landing in the nearby pile of clothes. Rubbing his burning hands together, Saihara sat up and reached for the knife on the floor. He lay back on the bed, holding the knife over Ouma’s stomach.

Saihara cut into the corpse’s flesh, dragging the knife in a straight line to slice it open, revealing Ouma’s healthy vital organs. As he gazed into Ouma’s body, he felt his member ache at the beautiful sight and gently stroked Ouma’s intestines before cutting into the skin and peeling it from the corpse. Drooling profusely, Saihara cut little holes into the flesh, shaping the skin to resemble rings and placing them on his fingers. He continued to cut into Ouma’s body until all that was left of his arms were muscle and bone. Saihara bit into the corpse’s muscle tissue before standing up and rushing to grab his scissors. He gracefully cut Ouma’s intestines end-to-end, making sure to keep the flesh intact and fresh enough for his enjoyment. Saihara pulled at Ouma’s heart, separating it from the corpse and caressing it in his blood-soaked hands. He brought his lips to the organ and licked it gently, taking a bite from the top. “Oh, Ouma... You’re so sweet, letting me play with you so much! I’d... like to see if you taste just as sweet.”

With pools of blood dripping from his hands, Saihara ran downstairs with the organs and placed them in a bowl, pouring water into it and washing them. He let them soak for a bit as flashes of colour darted around his head. Ignoring the delusion, Saihara took the heart out of the bowl and placed it on a wooden cutting board, slicing it down the middle. He minced it into smaller pieces and sprinkled seasoning from his fridge on the tiny chunks of meat, drooling as the intoxicating aroma danced around his nose. Saihara poured a bit of oil into a pan and slid the meat off the cutting board to cook it. He opened the fridge and found a container of his special sauce from the night before, drizzling a bit on the steaming meat as it sizzled with the heat. When the meat finished cooking, Saihara grabbed a bowl of rice he left in the fridge and mixed it with the meat in the pan, letting the strong flavour seep into the grain. He scraped the dish into a porcelain bowl and walked back to the kitchen to find the chopsticks he reserved for a special meal with Ouma.

His lover gifted him the pair of handmade utensils a year back, right when they started dating. The ornate carvings of flowers and birds on the chopsticks made Saihara smile with joy. He prepared the kitchen table the night before for his special dinner with Ouma, and- while indirectly- his wish was granted. Saihara lifted a piece of the tender meat to his lips and bit into its soft, supple interior, his body filled with a rush of adrenaline. He loved every moment of it. From Ouma’s adorable face to his beautiful heart, Saihara cherished it all. He took every bit of his lover in, vowing to never let him go. “You love Ouma-kun, don’t you?” he asked himself as he devoured the final piece of meat. “I love Ouma-kun... I love Ouma-kun... I love Ouma-kun...” Saihara’s voice trailed off as he remembered Ouma’s body upstairs.

Grabbing his knife, Saihara sprinted up the narrow steps to greet the mutilated corpse of his beloved. He sat down on the bed next to Ouma’s body and sighed in happiness. Saihara stood up and grabbed a needle from his mother’s old sewing kit and began to stitch Ouma’s torso up. With every hole he poked into the corpse’s skin, Saihara licked his lips and giggled with joy. He walked to his closet and found his mother’s old wedding gown and grabbed it from the shelf to dress Ouma’s limp body, stroking his face as he pulled the zipper up. Saihara grinned in delight, lifting Ouma’s body off the floor slinging it across his shoulders to carry downstairs. He opened his front door and stood out in the open with Ouma’s dead body, grabbing its hands and holding them to his shoulders. He danced with his lover’s corpse, laughing with joy as neon colours scattered around his empty mind and lit up his bloodshot eyes.

A song escaped his bloody lips as he waltzed across the street:

“Happy Birthday to me,

Happy Birthday to me,

Happy Birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry for writing this.  
> I wanted to see how far I could take things without feeling sick and I had a bit of a breakdown in the middle, yet that didn’t stop me from finishing this monstrosity.
> 
> Please understand that I do not in ANY way support the actions of Shuichi in the story nor am I romanticizing violence and I only wanted to challenge my writing abilities.
> 
> Stay safe.


End file.
